Ocean and Wind in Peace
by Deltastar
Summary: Small story of Michiru and Haruka. Be gently toward.


----I don't own characters. And if you don't like pairing or yuri (girl/girl) don't read, after this enjoy.-----  
  
Ocean and Wind in Peace  
  
I was sitting on porch of my summerhouse. I close my eyes letting gently wind blow on my face, smelling ocean in wind. Wind was blowing from sea what was near my summerhouse. I wish I could stop time right now. Falling in eternality, far away, in to the sky.  
  
But I couldn't but I didn't wanted after all. I, Tenoh Haruka, was finally sidled down. Until I find her in my life, I used play every girl I met and then leave them. I didn't believe in fairy tails, any princess and prince. Even all my life I had been a prince in shining armor to save everyone, protect anyone who needed help. I never get back that love I needed. Maybe it was then when I stopped believing that there wouldn't be as happy endings as stories. I stopped to believe everyone, after I been betray so many times.  
  
It's been one year, when I met Kaioh Michiru, aqua haired woman. Angel who was landed on earth. That time I met her in little café near park on Tokyo. I fall in love. She was wearing white dress and her skin was sun tanned. I told waiter that I could pay her bill. When waiter walked to tell that to Michiru. She turned to me, smiling brightly. I wasn't sure was sun as bright as her smile. Then next I know she walked on my table asking to sit down. We talked few hours and when we separate, I asked her out. Fraying that she may refuse. But for my surprise she said yes.  
  
Well, I'm not going to tell you all, other ways, you would sleep. Hmm.... I sit porch of my family summerhouse. In my family belonged one younger brother, mother and father. They lived in Kyoto. I lived by myself in Tokyo. Well, not by myself anymore. I moved together with Michiru own apartment. And I loved her more everyday I could spend her side. This summer she wanted go to coast and I suggest that we could spend vocation on here, in the summerhouse.  
  
I looked sun what was going down behind sea, enjoying warm wind running through my hair. And then I felled two hands on my back. I didn't need turn to see who was behind me. "Hey, what are you thinking?" soft voice behind me asked, when soft and wet lips were on my neck.  
  
"You. You're always on my mind, Michiru." I closed my eyes, enjoying Michiru's lips on my neck. "Hmm.... Would you be careful with my shirt, if you have lipstick? You remember what last time happened? I spend hours to get that red lipstick off my white collar shirt." I looked Michiru corner of my eye  
  
"Then I as may go to sleep, if ms. Tenoh is getting complaining...." Michiru sniffed and turned around. Tell me, how you can resist her, when she act like that? You can't and that's the point, you don't want to.  
  
I warped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I smelled her sweet perfume. I run my lips over her neck, feeling her soft skin under my lips. Parting my lips to suck her skin gently.  
  
"Haruka...." I heard Michiru whispering. Under my lips I felled rising pulse of Michiru. Running my hand to Michiru's hips. She was wearing light yellow colored silk dress, my favorite color. I kissed her behind the ear. Running my tip of tongue over earlobe.  
  
"You really want to go sleep? Clock isn't that much and you 're going to miss such a lovely view of sunset." I whispered her ear licking it gently. My arm moved behind Michiru's back, starting opening her dress.  
  
"Haruka, what your hand is doing there?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Nothing...." I said, feeling that dress was open. "Look, my both hand are here." I show my hands to Michiru, placing them against her breasts.  
  
"Why, I'm not sure do I have to trust you?" Michiru smiled turning around, placing her lips against mine. Our kiss was full of desire. Our tongues met in sweet union, again and again. Sometimes my hands massage Michiru's breasts.  
  
When Michiru break our kiss, turning to me. Her dress dropped down to balcony. And there she was, Kaioh Michiru, nude as day she born. My eyes traveled up and down over her body. Michiru reached up to kiss me again. Running her hand over my chest, making my nipples hard. I let silent gasp, from lust she get in me.  
  
"I wonder you may wanna join with me to bedroom?" She whispered huskily in my ear. Walking past from me, inside the house. I picked up Michiru's dress up from balcony and walked after Michiru inside the house. Turning around to look last ray of light, from sun what was disappearing in the sea. Wind played on sea waves, and I know inside me there was peace. But maybe I should give gale warning; I smiled by myself as I stepped inside our bedroom. Where Michiru waited me....  
  
---End---- (or is it?) 


End file.
